


Limbs.

by witchbreed



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreed/pseuds/witchbreed





	Limbs.

It's kinda like losing a limb.

The pain of losing someone you love.

Kinda like losing a limb.

You know that it happened; you can see the place where it used to be, and now it's not there anymore. It doesn't stop you from slipping on occasion; reaching out with a hand that's not there, tumbling on an extra step - or perhaps telling a joke in the hope that someone will laugh, but the person is not there anymore. Maybe even laying in bed early in the morning, hoping that you will open your eyes and everything will be back where it's supposed to be. That you will have your limb back. That he will be by your side, looking at you through a curtain of hair with those tender, sleepy eyes.

It's kinda like losing a limb: sometimes it doesn't hurt when it happen, you're too numb to notice, but it aches afterwards.

It never really stops aching, to be entirely honest.

Eliot had lost a great many deal of people throughout his life: some had died. Some had left him. Some he had driven away - those were the most common. When you live your life lead by fear and regret, that tends to happen often. On occasion the person stays - you strike something with them. A friendship? A spark? Can it be love at first sight if you only realize it later? It doesn't matter. It matters that he stays. There is a reason for him to stay. Sixty years worth of them. There aren't many people that get that kind of _test drive_.

And you think maybe this time - this time it will work out.

You don't have that many limbs left after all.

The fact that he does leave in the end anyway should already be expected, yet it still hurts all the same. Perhaps it's not the absence itself but rather how it came to be - you think of all the things left unsaid, all the moments that never came to be. The sixty or more years you could've gotten together. Peaches and plums and all the other fruit the world had to offer.

But he's gone, now. Another limb for you to miss.

Sometimes it happens and the booze makes you too numb to notice. To numb to care.

Sometimes it happens after your body has been forcibly detoxed by a god, and all that is left for you is to sit down and let your wound bleed you half to death.

Losing a limb and losing a loved one are very similar - they are both things that not even magic can bring back.


End file.
